


[Podfic] Just Hold Me

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky Barnes is living in Avengers Tower, and all he wants in the world is to be cuddled. He sets out to get his new friends to give him the snuggling he needs, because it's not something he can ask of Steve yet.Steve doesn't see it in quite the same way.Also, there are Avengers movie nights, possibly with a showing of The Covenant. Just saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015646) by [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/pseuds/shanology). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT0VTSXBMeEszQms/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB) (Length: 52:13 )

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky!Snuggles and team movie nights and fluff and confessions of undying love and a bunch of sweet sweet sexin', because certain folks deserve something nice today. Our regular schedule of suffering and dark humor will resume shortly.


End file.
